date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JonasDown/Date A Live: Intruders prologue.
Prologue: “Another (un)usual day” It was a Monday with a slight cold weather. Jonas had just woken up unwilling to move an inch of his tired body. It had been a whole month since he started high school and even though he was satisfied to meet his buddies once again, the fact that the workload had drastically increased since his last homework made him complain every single morning about how school was so annoying. Besides, it couldn’t be helped to feel tired because he got basically no sleep at all and dark circles were always present under his red eyes. “……..” While eating breakfast he observed with a deep gaze the rain pouring down from the dark cloudy sky and how the raindrops hit on the surface of the windows. He then moved his head towards the right side of the kitchen and looked at the clock with the intention of knowing the time… It was 7:30. “I have to take the train at 8:05 so I’ll be fine” His parents are mostly busy with work, he was used to waking alone at home as though he was practically living on his own. When Jonas was done eating his bread, he washed the dish and the glass and took his bag. He headed to the bathroom and brushed his teethes. When everything was done he locked the door with the keys and went outside with a sleepy face. However, once he was out there. “Damn…” The rain didn’t look like it would stop any time soon… also it seemed it was getting worse. Jonas had no choice but to run with all his might. Readying his body for the first run, he leaped forward with both legs and started running. The streets were completely empty for some reason but he didn’t mind it as he made his way towards the train station. Though it was understandable with all this wildly rain that probably everybody was home instead… When Jonas reached the station, he was out of breath and panting painfully, his lungs hurt and on top of that he also breathed that cold air which irritated his throat. He would possibly get a cold at the end of the day for trying so hard not having the rain get him wet. But what was done was done. “(Panting) I’m… earlier than…… usual” The rain couldn’t touch him anymore, there was a ceiling above the station that protected his trembling body. He kept on walking until arriving at the platform where there were a bunch of empty banks. He sat down and sighed in relief. He then proceeded in taking his phone from the pocket unbeknownst he had been receiving a few phone calls. His friend had sent him some messages begging for help with Spanish. They were 3 days away from the test and his friends were quite afraid of it. Jonas on the other hand didn’t have to worry that much since Spanish was his first language. “……. Guess I’ll call later to clear things up, hope I won’t get yelled at” Time was 7:50 the train would take about 15 minutes to arrive and the rain wouldn’t stop. Feeling a bit bored Jonas opened the internet navigator and wrote in google “Date a Live wiki”. That done he clicked on the first link which led to a site. He logged in his account and went searching if there was something new. “I’ll check how volume 13 is doing as well as what everyone says. The last two exams didn’t let me see how it is going… “ Nonetheless when he was about to scroll down he perceived that he had gotten a message from someone. Usually these messages were left unread by him as most of the time, it wasn’t that important or perhaps it could be a new user passing by to ask him about his avatar or something else. Pondering if he should just open the message or not made him lose time plus he wanted to see what people saud about voume 13. That said, he decided to take a look at the message and then go ahead and read everything else. “Well, it’s better if I read it at once, not expecting that much though” Jonas clicked on his own message wall. As he did so he tilted his head sideways just to notice something off. “Eh…?” At the other side of the platform there was someone waving at him… he couldn’t see clearly its figure because of the falling water drops that were getting in the way but his sight wasn’t lying to him. The figure was just waving but no words came into his ears… Jonas was getting a bit nervous and for some reason his shivering came back, not due to the cold weather but due to another unexplainable reason… Seeing that the "person" in question didn't stop waving, he couldn’t stand it anymore and stood up. “Excuse m—!” As if it was invisible, the train that goes the opposite way passed between him and the unknown shadow interrupting his words midway. When the train set sail again, no one was there and Jonas was left all alone with a silent expression. “………” Not giving too much thought of what had just happened he placed his sight on his phone again in order to get distracted. He remembered about the message. When he saw it Jonas widened his eyes as he looked at it. He wasn’t surprised but upset. The message was just nothing more than a prank… “Guess who...? We’re feeling quite funny today aren’t we? Seriously if someone wants to send a stupid message then do it with another person, I’m not in the mood of getting toyed with right now—” However… “……What is this?” The message had a link… Jonas was unsure if he should click on it, those links tend to be tricky ones such as: jumpscares or the common "DAL season 3 confirmed" but when you click on it you get to know you just got pranked….. "I don't know who you are... nor I have the intention of knowing" Nevertheless. “Don't you really know?” “-------!!!!” Jonas sharpened his senses upon hearing that and started looking everywhere… no one was there. His heartbeat had just gone crazy and he felt he was going to throw up while his body shivered. He looked at the time again---8:00. After a moment trying to calm himself Jonas recovered his composure. “Dude… I’m seriously getting affected for not sleeping enough… should I go pay a visit to the doctor… or is it different?” Jonas stared for the third time at the message… Guess who? “That sounded like. No…. don’t tell me—“ Yeah, he was thinking “that”, even the wildest idea would lack the absurdness compared to this one. He was clearly too tired from the workload of exams, homework and his schedule didn't exactly help, he needed to rest his body properly so he didn’t have to “imagine” things… “I’m getting carried away… oh man even my most absurd ideas this one takes the top—“ His mood had in a sudden manner changed, he hit his face lightly to wake himself up as the train he had to take was closing. “Well, I don’t mind clicking on this link anymore, whatever it is a jumpscare or something else, bring it on!” The sound of the train could be heard stirring his hearing as he was going for it. He was decided, to click it—and did it while closing his eyes! . . ….. ………….. When he re-opened his eyes and looked at the phone, there was nothing else but a map… yes it was just a “map”… “… Thought as much. Anyway, I don’t have time to fool around, gotta get fast to school or else I’ll get an absence for coming late today” When Jonas took off his eyes from the mobile to get on the train……. There was no train to be seen. “……Eh?” The pouring rain from a moment ago was gone too as if some magician made that huge rain disappear out of nowhere. Plus the weather seemed to be a bit warmer too. “Eh…ehh?” His eyes got blurry because of the bright sun that didn’t let him see the landscape. As his eyes were clearing up from the dazing sunlight that came in contact with them, Jonas rubbed his widen eyes as he saw the impossible… “You… gotta be kidding be” Before him was something fictional, something that shouldn’t exist, something that surpassed his level of understanding. “No way, no way, no way, no WAY!” Raizen High School and lots of students going through the entrance were in his line of sight now. “What is this? What the hellllll!!!!!!!!!” Jonas’ cries could be heard everywhere in a radius of 10 km at that moment. . . "Muu... Shidou?" "What is it Tohka, did you forget to eat breakfast by any chance?" "No, it's not that... I thought I heard someone screaming" "Really...? Umm.. I didn't hear anything though, was it your imagination? "Umu... maybe" "Don't worry about it, let's get going, class is about to start" "Ohh!" Both the spirit and the blue haired boy went to school by the usual road as Jonas screamed unusually by afar. Category:Blog posts